eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Commonlands/Audit
An Audit of and it's subpages has been initiated by Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 12:53, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Use the below sections, along with the Audit Talk Page, to co-ordinate this audit. Bestiary Use this section as a notepad to list every single mob, including Monsters, Named Monsters, and NPCs, you can find in the zone as an aid to completion. Don't worry initially about whether the mob's article exists or not! Lakes and Streams * (11-12) Fish * (10-15) Fish * (30^^^H) Dark Elf * (30^^^H) Human * Human - cowherd * Ogre * Ratonga * Human - roams * (30^^^H) Human * (30^^^H) Human * Human * (9-10) snake * (9-10) beetle * (10) bat * (30^^^H) Dark Elf * (10-12) Armadillo * (11) Armadillo * (11-12) Skeleton * (12^-14^) Skeleton * (11-12) Manticore (top of ramp down to dock/bell) * (12) Deer (by the FP Griffon Tower) * (25^) Griffon The * (10-11) Hyena * (10) Hyena * (10-12) Vulrich * Human * (10-12) Ghost * (12) Ghost * Human * (9-10) Ghost * Human - at gates to The Graveyard * (10-11) beetle * (11-12) spider * (11-12) scorpion * (11) beetle * (30^^^H) Human * Barbarian (Qeynos Citizenship Quests) * (10-11) skeleton * (11) Human * (11) ghost * Dark Elf * (30^^^H) Human (ROAMER!) * (30^^^H) Human * (30^^^H) Human * (30^^^H) Ogre * (30^^^H) Human * (30^^^H) Human * (30^^^H) Human * (30^^^H) Dark Elf * (30^^^H) Dark Elf * Ogre * gnome * Human * Human * Human * Human * Ratonga - FSRs * Dwarf * Human (in the tower) * Human (in the tower) * Human * Human * Dark Elf * Human * (20^) Human Villages south of Crossroads * * * * * * * Kerra * Kerra * Kerra * Kerra * Kerra * Kerra * Ratonga * Ratonga * Ratonga * Ratonga * Ratonga * * (12-14) Human * (14-15) Wolf * (14-15) Elephant * (14-15) Wolf * (15) Orc * Human * Ratonga * (14-15) Human * (14-15) Human * (20^) Human * (14-15) Human * Ratonga * (13-14) Skeleton * Dark Elf * Human * Human * (15) Wisp * Erudite * Gnome * (15-16) Earth Elemental - in center of * (15-16) Lion * (15-16) Lion * (16-17) Rhinoceros * (14-15) Elephant * (17-18) Lion * (17-18) Lion * (16-17) Deer (by the FP Griffon Tower) * (16-17) Human * (18) Zombie * Troll * (18 Heroic) Lion * (17^) Lake monster * (18-19) Ghost * (18) Zombie, only one wandering around * (17) Ghost * Dark Elf * Dark Elf * (16-16^H) Monitor Lizard * (15-16) Beetle * (14-15) Zombie * (14vv-15vv) Zombie * (14v-15v) Zombie * (14vv-15vv) Zombie * Dark Elf * (19) Hyena * (16-17) Hawk * (17) Rhinoceros * Gives The Search for Bloodskull Valley * Gives An Eroded Key * (20 2down Heroic) * (17-19) * (19-20) Skeletons * (16) * (16) * (16-18) * (20^) Ghost * (20 Heroic) Skeleton The Commonlands (southwest) * - Ratonga merchant, gives access quest for Valley of the Magi after reading poster in Crossroads * 17-18 * * Epic Drakota * Wisp * Lightbringer Wisp - begins The Return of the Light * (17-18) * (17-18) * (17-18) * (17-18) * (17-18) * (17-18) * * * says that he will sell to Dervishes only * (18^) Ogre Dervish * (20^) Dervish * (18^-19^) Elemental * (19^) Dark Elf, Thexian * (19down-19) Dark Elf, Thexian * Dark Elf, Thexian The Commonlands (far west) * (35^) Shadowed Man New Quests List any quests you encounter that you are pretty sure are new * * (12) Notes *Put anything here that might need incorporation into the main article.